ABSTRACT - CORE C The goal of the Cell Physiology core is to provide a high quality state-of-the art service for Cell culture techniques, and molecular and physiological related analyses, in cell systems as well as in human and animal models of asthma to all investigators in the PPG. In this context, the Cell Physiology Core will be defined by (1) Specific cell culture techniques: human and murine airway epithelial cells in an air-liquid interface system, human and murine smooth muscle cells, and co-cultures of airway epithelial cells in air-liquid interface and murine smooth muscle cells, and transgene expression or knockdown in airway epithelial cells in air-liquid interface and smooth muscle cells; (2) Cell physiology measurements: Bioenergetics: oxygen consumption, rate of glycolysis and lactate production, NOS/NO: nitrate and nitrite, arginase/urea and precision cut lung slices. This Core will enhance the scientific work for all projects by assuring that all cell physiology related analyses are standardized and performed in a uniform standardized manner, and by highly experienced and trained personnel. The core is run by experienced investigators who have had long experience in these techniques and have directed the laboratories for several years. They have developed or adapted several of the techniques and applied them to perform physiological studies in in-vitro and in-vivo systems. A central dedicated analytical resource will ensure high quality biochemical analyses in a cost efficient manner.